


Up in The Air

by xiuchens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Flight attendant Jongdae, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Really just an excuse to write flight attendant Jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchens/pseuds/xiuchens
Summary: Jongdae's head is always up in the air, much like the status of his relationship with Kyungsoo.





	Up in The Air

Jongdae is always with his head in the clouds. Quite literally, what with his flight attendant job taking him around the globe. He was always good with people and always good at not attaching himself to anything or anyone, so when time to make a decision on what path to take, it was easy to commit himself to the one thing that made him feel like he was free.

This is why whenever he lands back in Korea he can always run to Kyungsoo’s bed and not feel tied down. He lets the other fuck him raw and fast and he never stays the night. Jongdae won't be back for another week or two so it's easy never having to deal with his feelings because he can just pretend he hasn't been in love with Kyungsoo since they were 16 and immature. He can pretend this is all just about sex.

Jongdae was always good with people but not good with himself. When Kyungsoo decided to go to college and Jongdae decided he wanted to see the world he realized they would never want the same things. He felt safe enough to throw himself out there and maybe let Kyungsoo know he was interested in something more than sloppy makeout sessions on the younger’s bed or even sloppier handjobs that ended with one or the two of them coming all over Kyungsoo’s superhero sheets. No, not a relationship, he makes sure to tell Kyungsoo, he just wants someone to have sex with, nothing more. It can never be anything more because Jongdae would hurt too much if Kyungsoo didn't feel the same.

The first time Kyungsoo properly fucks him is the night before he leaves for college. Jongdae still has about two and a half weeks before his flight attendant training begins. He says goodbye to Kyungsoo with a smile on his face and the promise to meet whenever they can. 

The next few years are hard for both of them, Jongdae is just a rookie in his company, doing national flights that keep him dangerously close to Kyungsoo way too often. He takes out all of his piled up school stress on Jongdae and Jongdae just takes whatever is given to him. They are still good friends, briefly talking about what's going on in their lives before roughly ripping each other's clothes. It's always the same and Jongdae never stays the night, because that would be a mistake.

Kyungsoo has a good paying job in an advertising company and a nice apartment. He has a nice car and at some point a handsome boyfriend. It happened in the three weeks Jongdae was away from Korea, working on flights to and from Europe. When he went back and texted Kyungsoo all he got in response was 'we need to talk’. They meet late at night at a cafe and Kyungsoo tells him he's been on a few dates with a guy from work for the past week and he wants to see where this is going. Jongdae just says it's okay and leaves. They don't talk for two months.

Kyungsoo breaks up with his boyfriends after 7 months and after two weeks he messages Jongdae. He knows he shouldn't give in so easy but as soon as he sets foot in Seoul Jongdae is already on his way to Kyungsoo. He doesn't stay the night.

It goes on for longer than he ever planned and they never discuss it. They hang out outside too, but always with their other friends and always keeping a certain distance from each other. Jongdae wants to believe he's not in love with Kyungsoo still, but whenever he sees the other leaning in to whisper something on one of their mutual friend's ear his blood boils. That's ultimately what tips Jongdae over the edge and he knows there'll be no way to come back from that.

They're out with a group of people, some of which Jongdae is not familiar with. And Jongdae is tired. He's tired of Kyungsoo not acknowledging him for the past three hours even when he tries his best to make conversation. Kyungsoo was never his closest friend but he's pretty sure they're closer than Kyungsoo is with some tall leggy blonde guy that's sitting next to him. He leans in once, twice, and by the fifth time the leggy blonde guy giggles at something Kyungsoo said, Jongdae is more than done.

He announces he's leaving and Kyungsoo stares at him with a puzzled expression because they were supposed to leave together for Kyungsoo’s apartment. Jongdae pays his share of the check and stumbles outside, the liquor burning on his tongue. He's trying to hail a cab when he hears some shuffling behind him. Kyungsoo is trying to light a cigarette, eyes on Jongdae, who at this point turned around and is eyeing Kyungsoo back. This is when Jongdae realizes he lost. He's not sure if this is a game him and Kyungsoo have been playing with each other or just themselves but either way Jongdae knows he's already the loser in it. He can never win against Kyungsoo and his own feelings.

Kyungsoo fucks him slowly, carefully, gives Jongdae everything for a whole night, but this time Jongdae stays, and it's Kyungsoo who tells him to stay. Maybe this time Jongdae will man up and ask for more, he wants more, he deserves more. Jongdae can deal with it in the morning. For now he just lets Kyungsoo hold him for the first time.


End file.
